


Better

by kaysevng



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2min are soft, Aftercare, Alcohol, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Showers, Top Kim Seungmin, shitty parents, there isn't much alcohol dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaysevng/pseuds/kaysevng
Summary: Minho hates his parents but Seungmin wants to make a good first impression. Attending a party for Minho's parents maybe isn't the best idea.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 54





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little disclaimer! In this fic Minho has had alcohol, he has a small amount and knows what's happening, it's all consensual! 
> 
> Mini spoiler but another disclaimer : Minho's mother isn't homophobic, she's just not a very nice parent
> 
> Please keep in mind that this isn't real!

Parties weren't a big thing for either Minho or Seungmin, they would rather stay in and cuddle up on a sofa watching a movie over anything.

They were left with few choices though. Tonight a party was being held for Minho’s father, he’d become something big in his work place, Minho didn’t care enough for the details. It was likely that his mother would be there, simply for her husband, not to see the son she hasn’t seen in at least 3 years. 

Seungmin desperately wanted to give off a good first impression to Minho’s parents, even if Minho himself didn’t like them.

Seungmin is Minho’s first boyfriend after Minho took a break from dating 2 years ago. Things were rough for Minho, but he doesn’t like to think or speak of them very often. Seungmin didn’t push him to talk, as much as he thought it would help, he knew Minho wouldn’t be comfortable doing it so he supported him as much as he could from the sidelines.

Minho stood up, “Why even invite me, they haven’t given a shit for the past 3 years so why now? Maybe they just want to rub their success in my face. Wouldn’t surprise me.” he scoffed as he threw the invitation card into the bin across from them. 

“Maybe it is possible they want to see you, like you said, it's been 3 years, it  _ is  _ possible that they might really miss you.” Seungmin said standing too, soon becoming closer to Minho.

He knew it was a very small possibility, a slim one at that, but he had to be hopeful for his boyfriend. 

As much as they love staying in, it  _ had  _ become a bad habit of Minho’s, so getting him out for a while wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing. 

“What time did it say on it?” Seungmin questioned. “don’t know, don’t care,” Minho replied, going back to the sofa and throwing himself down onto it. 

Seungmin walked over to the bin with a sigh, he plucked the card out and read out the time, “It says it starts at 7.” he raised an eyebrow as he looked back up. 

“So what?” is all Seungmin got in response. “Well it’s only 3 now, so we have time to get ready and go.” it’s almost as if Seungmin had excitement laced in his voice. 

He walked back over to the sofa that Minho was currently laid on, his face slightly squished against the cushions his head was resting on. Seungmin laid himself on top of Minho and earned as little scream as Minho was trying to wriggle his way out from under him. 

“Get off me Seungmin!” Minho shouted, his screams and yelps turning to laughter, Seungmin didn't budge an inch. 

“I have one condition” Seungmin said, making himself comfortable on Minho's back, “and that is what exactly?” Minho exclaimed, pretending to tap out. 

“Come to this party with me, it’ll be the first time I get to see your parents, I really want to make a good impression!” Seungmin said as he hit Minho’s shoulders playfully, “if it means you getting off of me then yes, i’ll go”. 

As soon as Seungmin heard the word ‘yes’ come out of Minho’s mouth he pulled himself up and off of him. “I knew i’d get you to say yes, i’ll go shower now then, best not to be late.” Seungmin smiled brightly looking at Minho as he turned on his heels heading to the bathroom. 

“Such a child” Minho giggled quietly to himself, groaning as he sat up properly, his body aching from Seungmin laying on him so suddenly. 

Minho hadn’t even thought out what he was going to wear, what he was going to say to his parents, or  _ if  _ he'd speak to them at all for that matter. 

There was plenty of time for the both of them to shower separately, easily. Yet Minho made his way to the bathroom to shower with his boyfriend anyways, it’ll save water so why not? 

Minho pulled himself into the steam filled room quietly, careful not to alert Seungmin of his presence. 

He stripped silently as he tiptoed to the shower, peeking around the shower curtain. “Boo!!” Minho shouted while jumping in. 

“Wow you  _ really  _ scared me.” Seungmin turned to Minho, laughing. Minho knew he was being sarcastic but it was nice to see him playing along. 

“Yeah I know I did.” Minho sighed happily as he brought his hands up to help Seungmin wash his hair. 

It wasn't long before Minho had styled Seungmin’s hair into a mohawk with the excessive amount of shampoo he had on his head. 

“You should go with your hair like this, they'll never forget you,” Minho giggled.

Seungmin eventually did the same to Minho's, they both looked like idiots, but they were happy. Hearing Minho’s laughter was like hearing your favourite song, you just want it on loop forever.

“Pretty sure they'd kick us out if we showed up like this.” Seungmin said as he slapped his hand on Minho’s head gently, squishing the mini mohawk down between his fingers. 

From then on it was a comfortable silence, they both washed themselves as they shared the warmth of the water between themselves. 

Once Minho had finished washing himself and his hair he got bored, like really bored. Thinking about going to that stupid party angered him. It got under his skin, just knowing he’d have to see his parents again, to act as if nothing has happened. 

Minho wrapped his hands around Seungmin’s waist pressing his chest against the others back. He hummed to himself softly as he traced over Seungmin’s stomach with his fingers bringing them down further, carefully grazing them along his hips. 

“Minho…” Seungmin knew what he was doing.

“What? You said we have plenty of time, it won’t take long.” Minho added as he scattered kisses along Seungmin’s shoulders. If Minho was lucky Seungmin would take his time fucking him, maybe then they wouldn’t have to go to that god-awful party. 

“Minho we can’t, after we finish we’d just have to shower again, it’ll take too long.” Seungmin grabbed his hands, stopping them from travelling down to his crotch. 

“Please?” Minho asked softly, he always spoke like this when he wanted something. Seungmin could feel him frown against his back. He would, he really wanted to, the soft touches here and there already had him hot and bothered but it would really take too long. 

“I’ll make you a deal, if you go to the party and behave, i’ll treat you afterwards.” Seungmin said as he turned to face Minho. 

“And if i don’t?”

Minho liked to play around, he was sneaky and sly, he got his way most times. Seungmin doesn’t usually give in all the time but saying ‘no’ to a puppy-eyed Minho is difficult.

“You’ll get punished, you know that.” 

Seungmin can also be very playful around Minho, you could compare him to a puppy, always ready to play and hyper. Whenever the two fucked he was different, like a whole new person. At first Minho was weary about it but he knew it was his Seungmin, he wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. 

Minho pushed himself off of Seungmin and got out of the shower. He wasn’t exactly in a bad mood but his mood wasn’t great either. Being denied cock and having to go to that stupid party definitely didn’t make him happy. 

The shower was soon turned off and they both went back into a silence, noticeably less comfortable than the last but not awkward, far from that. Things were rarely awkward between them. They practically knew each other inside out, there wasn’t exactly much to be awkward about. Both Seungmin and Minho enjoyed that, it was reassuring. 

Seungmin dressed himself in a perfect white ironed shirt with pitch black trousers. Honestly Seungmin had never dressed so smart before. Some could say it looked  _ ‘too  _ formal’ for a small dinner party, to meet parents in. ‘Some’ being Minho. 

“Seriously, you look so formal and you don’t have to, you know?”

Minho was dressed a little more casual, comfy even. A simple white t-shirt clung to his body while a fluffy pink and white cardigan draped across him, falling off of his shoulders whenever he would move an excessive amount. Black jeans were an easy match, plus they hugged his thighs perfectly. He liked that. Hung around his neck was a necklace with a silver locket that matched his hooped earrings. 

“No I know, I just want to look good is all, I don’t want your parents thinking that you’re dating a slob.” Seungmin chuckled as he fixed his hair in the mirror. 

“Shut up, you always look good, stupid.” 

Seungmin. Perfect. That word would never be good enough for Minho, there was so much to Seungmin. So much more than perfect, Minho would make up his own word to describe Seungmin, but perfect is close enough. 

Minho walked over to where Seungmin was and placed his head against Seungmin’s chest, swaying softly to the beat of his heart. As Seungmin was finishing up he looked down to Minho, to meet his big beady eyes staring back up at him. He brought his hands up to stroke Minho’s golden brown hair, moving it off of his forehead ever so slightly as he placed a kiss on the newly exposed area. 

“If at any time you need to leave, just let me know okay?” 

Seungmin watched as Minho nuzzled his head deeper into his chest, closing his eyes slowly as he continued swaying. All Minho did was nod in response, it was a good enough answer for Seungmin. 

“We should get going before we end up late.” Seungmin spoke as he gently pulled the smaller boy off of him. Minho’s warmth left him slowly. One of Seungmins favourite things about Minho is how warm he is, all the time. Minho is the human version of the word ‘comfort’. 

The journey there wasn’t as long as the two boys were expecting and there were so many cars parked outside. Just for his dad? A little sad honestly. 

If Minho was being honest with himself, it was quite beautiful. The way the beige coloured decorations hung from pillar to pillar made everything look so angelic. The material seemed to be some type of translucent ribbon, it complimented the warm yellow lights that were placed strategically around the hall. The word ‘beautiful’ probably wasn’t enough of a word to describe everything. 

Once Minho and Seungmin had managed to stop staring at the decoration in awe, they finally realised how many people were there. It was shocking. Shocking how many people seemed to  _ actually  _ care. Then again, those people weren’t Minho, they didn’t have hate for the couple the way Minho did, which makes sense. 

It was like a sea of tables, and the hall wasn’t even that big. Every table was full, each had a vase of flowers in the middle surrounded with tall glasses of champagne ready to be tasted. Minho liked that bit. 

Their table was in the furthest from the stage, the place where Minho’s parents would be. They must have placed them there, right in the corner. Figures. It wasn’t all bad though, even the candles that were dotted around the hall were too far off this corner making it darker than the rest. Minho could have a little fun if he really wanted to. 

As soon as they had both sat in their seats the champagne was being picked up and drank awfully fast. 

“Slow down Minho, I don’t want you acting up.” Seungmin knew Minho wasn’t the best with alcohol, definitely not the worst but they didn’t mix well together. 

“It’s only one glass Seungmin, the farthest I'll get is tipsy, and I'm doubting that I'll even get that far.” 

Unlike Minho, Seungmin had barely touched his drink, a few sips here and there but it was better if he met Minho’s parents when sober. 

And that’s when the speech started. The boring, dull speech. What was it even about? How long would it go on for? Why were they even there? Questions all of which Minho couldn’t bring himself to answer. 

Warmth began to spread all around Minho’s body. Yep, maybe he was slightly tipsy. Giggly and playful too. 

Minho slid his hand under the table to come into contact with Seungmin’s thigh, he didn’t seem to care, like he was actually listening to the shit that everyone was speaking. It didn’t matter to Minho, it’s not what he came for. 

He didn’t even have to be overly careful with his actions, everyone was focused on the front, their corner was darker than most and Seungmin was good at pretending. Good at pretending that he didn’t want to take Minho over the table in front of everyone, to show everyone how needy and pathetic he is. 

It wasn’t the time or place for that though, so Minho had to put up with playing. Just for now. 

His fingers danced along the inside of Seungmin’s thighs, lightly squeezing every so often earning side glances from the other. Seungmin only decided to do something about it when he could feel his zipper being tugged at. 

“Not here, Minho.”

“Let's go somewhere else then.” Minho said, being nothing but persistent 

“We don't have ti—” 

“They’re all taking turns to speak, all of them, you’ve noticed how many people are here as well as I have. We have plenty of time.”

The alcohol was definitely coming through, making Minho even needier than before. It’s not even that he specifically wanted to be fucked anymore, he just wanted to touch, to be touched. To do anything. Anything would satisfy him at this point. 

It hadn’t even been a minute before Minho was being yanked over to the nearest bathroom and being shoved onto his knees. Minho would usually complain about having his trousers dirtied by the gross, unclean floor of any bathroom. 

This wasn’t one of those times. Desperate was his middle name. 

“Finish what you started.” Seungmin sighed out as he rested his back up against the wall behind him. Seungmin was usually very stern whenever it came down to their sex, so the sudden dominance never really surprised Minho. 

Minho stayed steady in his position on his knees, nearing Seungmin’s crotch as the seconds went by. 

Minho was always painfully slow with anything he did, he’d make sure to drag it out the best he could. It never fails to rile Seungmin up, ever. 

“You were being so needy not even 5 minutes ago, what changed? Shy because we’re all alone now hm?” He hummed as he began to stroke Minho’s hair, Minho only tightened his grip around Seungmin’s clothed, hardening cock in response. 

Seungmin’s zipper was already halfway down from how eager Minho was earlier, so getting the trousers down wasn’t a struggle in the slightest. 

Small hands made their way around the base of Seungmin’s cock, angling it so the tip settled perfectly against his pretty pink, pouty lips. Minho slowly moved his hands around Seungmin, using the tip to smear the precum all over his mouth, making it look like lipgloss. It wasn’t a bad look on him. 

“If you’re nice I’ll fuck your throat, you’d like that wouldn’t you?” Seungmin managed through uneven breaths and groans. Minho had barely done anything yet still had him falling apart. 

There wasn’t an answer needed, all Minho did was wrap his lips around Seungmin’s cock and look up at him, with his big innocent eyes.  _ The puppy eyes _ . Who could say no to those?

His tongue travelling across every inch, tracing each vein on Seungmin’s cock, he could probably count them if he really wanted to. Drool everywhere, he was always so messy. He liked it that way. 

As Seungmin began to feel Minho’s jaw slack, he bunched the elders brown hair in between his fingers, pulling his mouth further down on him. Minho gagged here and there, throat closing around the current cock in his throat, nothing he hasn’t done before. 

Seungmin had the tip of Minho’s nose bouncing off of his lower belly, eyes tearing from how harshly the other was snapping his hips to his mouth. It was a sweet sight, Minho with red swollen lips, tear stained cheeks and messy hair. A sight one would pay to see. 

Minho’s hands occasionally came to Seungmin’s thighs, either to steady himself or to push himself further down. 

“I’m s-so close Min,” It was obvious that Seungmin would finish soon, his hips shaking, throat releasing choked moans. Maybe staying quiet wasn’t top priority. They couldn’t exactly change that right now, it would be too late either way. 

With a few final thrusts, Seungmin was painting the inside of Minho’s mouth white with his cum, the warm sticky substance filling his mouth quickly. Minho didn’t swallow immediately, he waited for Seungmin to come down from his orgasm to show him  _ just  _ how full he was. 

“Is my whore all full?” Seungmin gripped Minho’s chin, pulling him closer to his face inspecting the inside of his mouth. 

“Swallow for me.” And Minho did. The warm liquid made its way down his throat as he opened his mouth once again to show Seungmin, show him how good he’d been for him. 

“You’re such a good boy aren’t you?” Minho smiled and nodded, stretching his arm out for Seungmin to help him stand. When Minho managed to balance himself, Seungmin had brought a warm wet towel to his stained cheeks, wiping them clean of any dried salty tears left behind.

“We should get out there before they start getting suspicious.” Seungmin explained as he buttoned his trousers back up and fixed Minho’s hair the best he could. Maybe he looked presentable, maybe he didn’t, who knows. 

Minho only latched onto his arm as they left the bathroom. He felt so  _ floaty _ . So warm and fuzzy. Maybe it was the alcohol, he wasn’t even too sure himself. 

People were  _ still  _ doing their speeches. It was baffling how so many people had gone up to talk, stupid even. 

“Must’ve been talking a load of shit I guess.” Minho laughed to himself, he wasn’t lying though. 

Even though there were still people up in line to speak, it was cut short because ‘there were too many people and not enough time’. Finally, something that made sense. 

Maybe Minho did want it to carry on, maybe he did want to yawn his way through the speeches. He’d prefer that over how they were both slowly making their way to his parents. If he knew that he’d have to talk to them so soon he would’ve tried to spend longer sucking Seungmin off. 

And he did it. Seungmin had finally introduced himself to Minho’s parents, finally did what he always wanted to do. He wouldn’t be happy with the results though, Minho knew that for certain. 

“I thought you were done with relationships Min.”  _ Min _ . Minho hated whenever his mother would say it. It sounded like poison that she was spewing everywhere. 

She doesn’t think Minho can be loved, she never has. Back when Minho did live with his parents, whenever he’d talk to his mother about his relationship issues, she’d say ‘Have you considered that maybe  _ you’re  _ the problem.’. She was the reason he stopped dating, stopped falling in love. He felt like a burden, like a problem on people’s shoulders, weighing them down. 

That was until he met Seungmin. Seungmin made everything easier. He’s stubborn, he tried so long for Minho and it worked, the first person to make Minho understand that he deserves to be loved. He loves Seungmin a lot. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts as she spoke again, “I can see you’re very, uhm, close.” She looked down to Seungmin’s zipper and Minho’s knees. 

Fuck. Minho must’ve not realised how dirty the floor had made his knees before leaving, and Seungmin must’ve only done up the buttons. How stupid.

“It’s quite disgusting, actually.” She spat at them as they stared back at her blankly. What a first impression this is.

“Well maybe if you clean the fucking floors properly we wouldn’t have this issue would we?” Minho shot right back at her. He’d blame the alcohol, though he’s barely even tipsy anymore. He wouldn’t do this completely sober however. 

Seungmin grabbed onto Minho’s shoulders to try to calm him, but not much was helping. Minho couldn’t stand her. 

“Just clean yourselves up and get the hell out of here, you’ll ruin your fathers reputation if you carry on like this,” The woman was so sour. So disgustingly bitter. 

Minho’s head was so full, so busy, racing with things he could do.  _ Maybe he should hit her, cuss her out, go find a table to jump on and scream about how he just sucked his boyfriend's cock in the bathroom. _ Maybe he should. 

“I don’t even know why we invited you, you’re more of a slut than you are a son.”  _ That struck a nerve _ . 

Minho doesn’t like his father. He’s nowhere near as bad as his mother, but he can’t tolerate him for loving a woman like her. He can’t stand how all he does is watch. He’s never actually said anything bad about Minho, ever. But he watched. He watched as his wife slowly turned their son into an empty shell of a human. He just stood back and watched. 

There he was, just watching yet again, doing nothing to help his son. He watched the hate that was thrown at Minho. He didn’t care. 

Minho was so blind with rage, with hurt. He didn’t know how he’d managed to leave the party. Seungmin must’ve pulled him out. So blind he hadn’t even realised that they were almost home. The silence was back. It wasn’t comfortable, nor was it awkward. It was just silence. 

The silence was broken with the click of their door, they were finally home, who knew it would feel so relieving. 

He should be mad right? He should be upset. He was. Should he be crying? Maybe. But Minho’s mind was so full of Seungmin. Maybe he just needed a distraction.

Arms came over Minho’s shoulders once again, “Are you okay Min?” 

Seungmin pressed his chin onto the top of Minho’s soft hair, chest firm against his back. 

“I will be.” Honestly Minho didn’t know how true that was, at all. He didn’t even know how he felt now, did he ever? One thing he did know is that Seungmin was all he had in mind. His mind was so busy and so blank at the same time. He just wanted Seungmin. 

As Minho turned to face the other their eyes met, Minho could tell Seungmin felt guilty. Maybe he needed a distraction too. They were perfect for each other. 

Their arms tangled together as their mouths met. At first it was small pecks, then they were drooling all over each other's lips. There was no inbetween. 

Minho latched his mouth onto Seungmin’s neck, pulling out ragged moans from the back of his throat. Even though Minho was usually the one getting fucked, he loved how easily he made Seungmin fall apart. How he made him trip over his words, how he made his heart rate a little faster than usual. But he too, loved how he melted under Seungmin’s touch. It was intoxicating and he could never get enough. 

Jumping up, Minho had his legs firm around Seungmin’s waist. It was erratic, they were stumbling over everything. Every pair of shoes had found a new place in the room, being kicked out of the way, preventing any accidents.

They thought with their cocks, it was obvious. But the love they had for each other in their hearts was so heavy, so evident. It didn’t matter if his parents liked them together or not, they had each other and that’s all that mattered. 

The door of their bedroom slammed against the wall loudly. It had probably put a crack in the wall but it didn’t matter, not right now anyways. With their lips staying in contact the whole time, Seungmin placed Minho down onto the bed softly despite the aggressiveness behind their mouths. 

“Wait, you’ve been drinking Minho.” He slowly removed his arms from around Minho’s smaller frame, sitting from across him. 

“I barely had anything Seungmin, I’m not even tipsy anymore, I promise.” He pouted as he placed his hands over his awfully obvious boner. 

“It’s best if we don—” Seungmin came to a halt as he heard sniffling, Minho was… crying? 

“Hey what’s wrong?” He wrapped his arms around Minho and swayed with him gently on the bed, Minho wasn’t usually one to cry so he must’ve been really hurt. 

“Today has been so fucking shit.” Minho was making Seungmin’s shoulder noticeably wet, gripping onto him as he tried to calm his breathing. 

“Want me to make you feel better?” Seungmin asked as his hand smoothed on Minho’s back. Minho nodded his head into Seungmin’s shoulder, nuzzling himself further into the others warmth. 

“Are you sure?” Seungmin always made sure Minho was okay with anything they did together. 

“Yes, Seungmin.” Minho had now lifted his head, realising how damp he had made the cloth. 

He spoke up again, “Sorry,” it came out more as a mumble, he was never usually this emotional, it was a default thing for him to apologise. 

“It’s okay, don’t ever apologise for being upset again, okay? You’re allowed to express your emotions around me, you don't have to be embarrassed about it.” Seungmin loved seeing Minho with tear stained cheeks and puffy lips, but not like this. He hated seeing Minho upset. So he  _ had  _ to make him feel better. He really wanted to make him feel better. 

The pink and white cardigan Minho had on was soon being stripped off of him, the sleeves were so damp, just like Seungmin’s shoulder. Once his cardigan had been removed, Seungmin pushed him to lay onto the bed, his head hitting the pillows as he stretched his limbs. 

Seungmin was quick to crawl on top of the older, planting himself down onto Minho’s belly. He didn’t settle all of his weight onto him, he knew that if he did he’d probably get a scolding. 

Minho clawed at the buttons on Seungmin’s shirt, practically ripping them off. His small hands were removed as Seungmin unbuttoned his shirt himself, Minho was  _ always  _ so eager. As soon as Seungmin’s shirt hit the floor Minho’s hands flew to his chest, to anywhere, anything he could touch he would. 

He looped his arms around Seungmin’s torso to grasp at his back, pulling Seungmin closer to him, so that his bare chest could rest on Minho’s clothed chest. Their mouths met again, tying both their tongues into knots. They were both so desperate. 

Seungmin’s hands travelled under Minho’s soft, thin white t-shirt, going directly to his sensitive brown nipples, earning small moans from Minho. Minho melted under his touch so easily. 

Minho’s trousers were a struggle to get off, but with enough tugging and stretching they were finally off. Seungmin removed his mouth from Minho’s as he slowly littered soft open mouthed kisses down Minho’s body, leaving a small hickey with each he left. Some he made darker than others, either way it was his way of showing Minho was his and his only. 

One hand played with the waistband of Minho’s underwear, the other being placed over Minho’s painful erection. Minho’s hips bucked into the palm of Seungmin’s hand, desperate for any type of release. 

“Seung, please.” Minho whimpered out. It wasn’t the time for teasing, he wanted to make him feel better. 

Seungmin removed Minho’s underwear, noticing how red and swollen his cock actually was. He felt bad, greedy maybe. He thought to himself how it wasn’t fair that he was the only one to get off earlier. It didn’t matter now, Minho would get what he wanted. 

Placing himself in between Minho’s legs, he brought his mouth to the neglected cock in front of him and wasted no time with it, placing all of Minho’s length into his mouth so suddenly. Cries came from Minho’s lips as he was doubling over in pleasure. His hands came down to Seungmin’s hair, gripping it harshly as his thighs squeezed around his head. 

Minho wasn’t as big as Seungmin, so fitting all of Minho’s cock in his mouth wasn’t too difficult. He’d gag here and there but there was nothing that would stop him. 

Bringing his unoccupied hand up, he placed two fingers in Minho’s mouth. Minho sucked on them, drool eventually covering the majority of Seungmin’s hand. He blabbered carelessly around his fingers, tongue darting everywhere. 

A whine came from Minho as Seungmin removed his fingers, bringing them down to Minho’s hole. His fingers circled his entrance as he continued to bob up and down on Minho’s cock, pushing one in as his nose touched the soft skin of Minho’s belly. 

Minho’s head was  _ so  _ full. It was going haywire if anything. 

Seungmin added a finger, making Minho whine and cry more than he had before. Minho’s hip movements were becoming more and more sloppier, he was close. This only led Seungmin to fasten his pace, to make sure Minho felt better. 

With no warning Minho was cumming in the back of Seungmin’s throat, back arching off of the bed as he pushed his head further down into the pillows. His lips parted to release soft and high whiny moans, Seungmin’s favourite noise. 

As Seungmin lifted himself off of Minho he was stopped, “Fill me, please. Wanna feel full.” Minho’s voice cracked every so often, all the moaning must’ve been straining his throat. 

Seungmin couldn’t say no. He didn’t even want to say no. He’d do anything for Minho. 

Unlike Minho’s trousers, Seungmin’s were easier to get down, so they were pulled off quickly and easily. Removing his underwear, Seungmin looked to Minho and cocked his eyebrow to the drawer, Minho understood. 

A bottle of lube was being thrown towards him as Minho laid himself back down, getting comfortable once again. Seungmin spread the lube around his already hard cock, then to Minho’s clenching hole. The sudden coldness made Minho jump and giggle. His giggles were heaven. 

Minho angled his hips up slightly so Seungmin could slide into him easier, which it was. Minho knew Seungmin was intoxicating but he’d never felt so good before. Moaning had never been so easy before, feeling full, he’d never felt as full as he does now. 

His hands were deep in the sheets, trying not to lose his mind as Seungmin thrust in and out of him perfectly. 

Deep groans came from Seungmin, filling Minho’s ears like music, they were so hungry for each other. 

Legs wrapped around Seungmin’s waist once more, pulling Seungmin into a new position, making him bury himself deeper into Minho. It was pure bliss. 

“Seung, I’m not gonna last much longer.” Minho cried out scrunching his eyes closed. Honestly, neither was Seungmin. They were both in ecstasy, it was clear. 

Seungmin’s grip on Minho’s waist tightened as Minho plastered his own stomach with his cum, and not too long after Seungmin was filling Minho up as airy moans left his lips. They were exhausted, yet so relaxed. 

Seungmin dropped next to Minho on the bed, both of their chests heaving up and down as they desperately tried to catch their breaths. The comfortable silence. It had never been so comfortable before. 

“As much as you don’t want to move right now, we have to go shower, Min.” 

“But i don't wanna move.” Minho did truly look like he was about to pass out, it was understandable. 

“Well there’s a spider on your pillow so you might wan—” 

“A spider!? Where?!” Minho shouted out as he jumped off of the bed quickly. 

“I was just kidding, but you’re up now so we have to, I don’t make the rules.” Seungmin laughed at him while he trapped him in his grasp, dragging him to their bathroom. 

“You’re not very nice.” Minho pouted as he got into the shower, squealing at the cold water that hit his bare body. 

“Maybe you should’ve switched it to warm water, dummy.” Seungmin said as he changed the water temperature, earning a small slap on the shoulder from Minho. 

They washed each other in silence, until Seungmin had crafted some small horns with his hair from the shampoo, eventually doing the same to Minho. Giggles filled the bathroom along with the steam from the water. 

“I never say it all that often, but thank you, for everything you’ve done for me.” Minho sighed out happily as he hugged Seungmin’s warm, wet body. 

“It’s okay you don’t have to thank me, I love you Min” 

“I love you too Seung.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or comments are always appreciated :3
> 
> If i need to add any tags please let me know
> 
> As always, thankyou for reading!


End file.
